


Direction

by emothy



Series: Club Purgatory [10]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka learns the (Yukimura's) routine quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direction

-

Yukimura does not make a habit of being late; it gives off a bad impression. He simply enjoys making Tezuka squirm, whether Tezuka himself thinks he does it or not.

He is sitting at the bar, orange juice in hand, when Niou slips through the doorway looking warm, full, fuzzy, awake, aware and glittering all at the same time.

A moment later, Yukimura steps out of the same doorway, adjusting his sleeve and fiddling with his shirt button.

It doesn't take a scientist, Tezuka thinks to himself sourly. Yukimura sits down opposite him and the boy behind the bar rushes to fix him a drink before he can ask.

He refuses to dignify Yukimura's actions with words, and he definitely does not need to ask questions or enquire any further into events. He just gives his most effective disapproving look. Even that doesn't seem to work on Yukimura. He just shrugs.

"How do you think most of the staff got on the payroll?" He asks pleasantly.

"I didn't," Tezuka replies. He takes a modest sip of his drink.

"Well no," Yukimura agrees easily, "not everyone was directly involved intheir own hiring. But you have to wonder, don't you, who slept with me in order for me to bring you here?"

Tezuka can't even begin to entertain the idea that that might not have been a joke.

-


End file.
